Bruce Willis
Bruce Willis (1955 - ) Film Deaths *''Sunset ''(1988) [Tom Mix]: Neck accidentally broken (off-screen) while trying to recover the diamonds he had lost in a car accident. *''Billy Bathgate (1991)'' [Bo Weinberg]: Drowned when Dustin Hoffman pushes him into the water after putting his feet in cement. *''Mortal Thoughts ''(1991) [James Urbanski]: Throat slit with a box-cutter by Demi Moore when he tries to rape her. *''Death Becomes Her ''(1992) [Dr. Ernest Menville]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes; his body is shown lying in his coffin when Goldie Hawn and Meryl Streep come to his funeral. *''Twelve Monkeys ''(1995) [James Cole]: Shot in the back by police in the airport, after he draws a gun in an attempt to stop David Morse from escaping with the virus. *''The Jackal ''(1997) [The Jackal]: Shot repeatedly by Richard Gere in the subway station, after Bruce suddenly pulls his gun after being shot in the throat by Mathilda May. (The DVD includes an alternate ending in which Mathilda, not Richard, kills Bruce.) *''Armageddon ''(1998) [Harry S. Stamper]: Killed in an explosion when he sacrifices himself by setting off the bomb to destroy the asteroid. *''The Sixth Sense ''(1999) [Malcolm Crowe]: Shot in the stomach by Donnie Wahlberg in Bruce's bedroom. The movie initially leads us to believe that Bruce survived the shooting, but it's revealed at the end that he was killed and he's been a ghost throughout most of the movie. *''Hart’s War (2002) ''[Colonel William A. McNamara]: Executed by shooting in the head by the prison camp commander. *''Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle ''(2003) [William Rose Bailey]: Shot in the right side of the head (off-camera) by Demi Moore in his jet; we only see the gun against his head, followed by the sound of the shot (with a close up of the bullet being fired, then goes right to M.C. Hamm's "you can't toucfh this" music video). *''Sin City ''(2005) [Hartigan]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head (shown as a negative-image "white silhouette") by the side of the road, in order to prevent Powers Boothe from using him to find Jessica Alba. (Willis reprised his role in the sequel Sin City: A Dame To Kill For as a hallucination that haunts Alba.) *''16 Blocks (2006)'' [Jack Mosley]: Although he survives the actual movie, the DVD includes an alternate ending in which he is shot in the chest by David Zayas. *''Grindhouse (2007) ''(Planet Terror) [Lieutenant Muldoon]: Shot to death by Naveen Andrews and Freddy Rodriguez after Bruce changes into his mutant form. *''Surrogates ''(2009) [Greer]: Playing both a human and his robot avatar, Bruce's avatar is torn apart by a mob of humans (His human form survives the film). *''Catch 44 ''(2011) [Mel]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and stomach by Malin Akerman. *''Setup (2011) ''[Biggs]: Shot to death (along with several of his cohorts) in a shootout with rival mobsters. *''The Cold Light of Day ''(2012) [Martin Shaw]:'' Shot to death with a sniper rifle by Joseph Mawle as Bruce's son (Henry Cavill) looks on in shock after entering a car. His body is later seen when Sigourney Weaver has her cohorts drag him away. *Looper ''(2012) [Old Joe]: (1) Killed by his younger self (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) immediately after being sent back through time to be assassinated in one timeline. (2) After coming back into a second timeline and avoiding the first death, Bruce ceases to exist after his younger self shoots himself in the chest in order to stop Willis from killing Emily Blunt and her psychic son Pierce Gagnon. *''The Prince ''(2014) [Omar]: Shot in the chest by Jason Patric. *''Extraction (2015) ''[Leonard Turner]: Shot in the abdomen by D.B. Sweeney. He later dies of his wounds, with Kellan Lutz by his side. *''Vice (2015) '[Julian Michaels]: Shot repeatedly by Thomas Jane only to reawaken as an artificial robot himself in the last scene. *Marauders (2016)' [''Jeffrey Hubert]: Stabbed in the chest by Christopher Meloni. *''Precious Cargo ''(2016)'' [''Eddie Pilosa]:'' Shot in the back and then in the head by Jenna B. Kelly with a sniper rifle while confronting Mark-Paul Gosselaar and Claire Forlani on a rooftop. *First Kill'' (2017) [Police Chief Marvin Howell]: Shot in the head by Hayden Christensen after Willis gets distracted by Gethin Anthony, as he takes Megan Leonard hostage. TV Deaths *''Miami Vice: No Exit ''(1984) [Tony Amato]: Shot to death (off-camera) by Katherine Borowitz on the courthouse steps; we only hear the shots before the closing credits start. *''The Twilight Zone: Shatterday ''(1985) [Peter Jay Novins]: Playing a dual role as the old "Peter" and the new one, the old one ceases to exist as the new one takes over. *''The Late Show with David Letterman ''(2005; unknown episode) [Himself]: Jumps off a building when convinced that he's invincible (or something to that extent) while David Letterman and the audience watch in shock. (Played for comedic effect, obviously.) Notable Connections * Ex-Mr. Demi Moore * Mr. Emma Heming * Father of Rumer Willis, Scout LaRue Willis and Tallulah Belle Willis Gallery File:SIN CITY RECUT -435.jpg|Bruce Willis in Sin City Willis, Bruce Willis, Bruce Willis, Bruce Willis, Bruce Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Willis, Bruce Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Willis, Bruce Category:Death scenes by slashing Willis, Bruce Willis, Bruce Willis, Bruce Category:Death scenes by illness Willis, Bruce Willis, Bruce Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Willis, Bruce Willis, Bruce Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Voice Actors Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Conservatives Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Performers with disabilities Category:German actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Actors who died in Terry Gilliam Movies Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:Actors who died in M. Night Shyamalan Movies Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:Actors who died in Rian Johnson Movies Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:People who died in a Miami Vice film or TV series Category:Parents Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Fired Category:Musicians Category:Deaths in the Twilight Zone Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Performers who shaved their heads Category:Actors who died in Michael Caton-Jones Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Independent Spirit Award Nominees Category:Producers Category:Actors who died in McG Movies Category:Expendables Cast Members Category:History Stars Category:Actors who in Gregory Hoblit Movies Category:Animation Stars Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Dreamworks Stars Category:Deleted death scenes Category:Psychological Star Category:Psychological Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Legends Category:Adventure Stars Category:Stage Actors Category:Ocean's Cast Members Category:Die Hard Cast Members Category:Over The Hedge Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Rugrats cast members Category:Mystery Stars Category:Miramax Stars Category:Space Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Fathers Category:Actors who died in Robert Benton Movies Category:People's Choice Awards Nominees